Lies That Held The Truth
by BabiiCupiid16
Summary: For Girls Mainly, Have U Ever Wondered What It Would Be Like If U Were In The World Of Vampire Knight? Well Now Ur Thrown Into Katalina's Shoes, I've Paired Her With All The Guys So U Can See What Its Like With Ur VK Guy.
1. Chapter 1

Lies That Held The Truth...

Chp 1

It was a cold and somber dawn, with the exception of the sun slowly rising.  
>The new school year was to start in a matter of minutes. Katalina Trysic walked down the silent halls. Takuma at her side, as he directed her to the room she would now call home. "Well here is your suite miss Trysic"<p>

Katalina's POV

His slightly cheerful yet enthusiastic behaivour annoyed me. The way he tried to be sarcastic put off a childish aura. I looked over his facial features noticing the lame smile and bright eyes. "I get this room alone right?" his expression changed to that of confusion. "didn't they tell you?" I shook my head with me now being the confused one. "oh boy..." he face palmed himself "you have a roommate, her name is Yuuki Cross" I could hear the disdain as he mentioned her name. "oh..." I slowly walked into the room as he left. It was very musty and too happy looking. I saw a picture of my now roommate Yuuki and some other girl. "hello?" I quickly turned around to see Yuuki standing by the bathroom door in a towel with wet hair. "um sorry, I'm Katalina Trysic your new roommate..." "ahh yes I heard you were coming today, just not sure what time that would be" Her hair was longer than what it was in the picture.

"Did you hear what happened to her?" "hmmm?" She pointed to the picture. I shook my head. "She supposedly ran away but before she could reach the end of the path way she got attacked and killed, what a shame..." I felt the room go cold and distant.

After I got settled I walked into the bathroom. Uniform in my right hand and shower stuff in my left. I locked the door just incase, I didn't know Yuuki close enough to leave it unlocked. As I placed my things on the counter I looked in the mirror and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. The whole room filled with steam as the water heated up. I felt all my senses settle as the water ran down my back. I pulled up my long black hair as I looked into my own eyes from the reflection the tiles gave off. I hated my eyes, they held too much pain that I've seen over the years. The blue iris' with small hints of orange near the pupil. I despised it they only reminded me of him more...

When I was done I threw on my uniform which was black. As I walked out of the bathroom Yuuki was looking through my pictures with a sad smile. I felt naked with her doing that. What right did she have, but then again I had done the same by looking at hers. "cute pictures, they remind me of...well me" "really now? how so?" "I used to be that innocent once..." "Look I'm not inno-" I was cut off by the speaker "Everyone report to the auditorium" "well thats our cue" I followed her out the hall.

As we walked down the halls I could barely keep up with her as it became crowded in a matter of seconds. But no matter how far she got I was able to hear her voice as if she were right beside me or in my mind. "better keep up" everytime I responded people looked at me funny since I was talking to no one in particular. Soon I found myself lost in the now vacant hallway.

"damn" I sighed as I ran my hand through my bangs. My hair had been pulled up in a bun due to it being wet, with the exception of side bangs. "what now?" I was starting to get angry at the academy for being so huge. "are you lost?" my eyes shot in the direction of the voice. It was a male with reddish brown hair.

"Sorry I was talking to myself..." "but I take it you are lost?" I nodded. "well, let me take you to where you are supposed to be" I felt unsure about this. He seemed so suspicious looking and his word sounded untruthful. "thats ok i'll find it myself"  
>"let me assure you, you won't find the auditorium" "look I said I'd find it myself so bye..." I saw him put his hands up in mock surrender "sorry if I offended you miss"<br>I rolled my eyes and wallked past him. When I was sure I had lost him. I began looking in every room. Each one being as empty as the next.

The last room down this hallway was locked for some reason. Luckily I knew how to pick locks. I knelt down and pulled out the pin from my hair letting it all fall. Still wet it clung to my face. Once the door was open I looked but it was pitch black inside. I then proceeded to walk in with my all my main senses peaked. As soon as I got past the door it shut immediately. I spun around to see a male figure but I couldn't make out anything from not being able to see. I backed up slowly with my pin clutched tightly in my hands. It wasn't no knife but it could do damage. All I could hear was our breathing and it was becoming awkward in my eyes. As I kept on backing up I bumped into a desk. The slight sound made the figure run into another corner. I gained enough courage to speak. "Who are you?" I heard no response so I spoke again "I was lost and stumbled onto this room so I'll just be on my way" I headed for the door but suddenly I felt an extreme force shove me to the wall nearest. I choked out a breath and tried to push the figure off of me.

I could feel their strength as they tensed up and held me in place. I tried to speak but they kept shoving me everytime. I started to panic as fear set in and the worst scenario's ran through my mind. I began to regret not taking that other guy up on his offer. I could be in the auditorium by now and everything would be better.  
>Suddenly the curtain in the room flickered as wind pushed it and I caught a glimpse of my attacker. It was that Takuma guy. But he seemed so nice earlier why would he do this to me? I managed to choke out a few words "h-hey its m-me,<br>T-takuma it'sss K-katal-lina" his response is what locked the fear inside me at that moment "I know..."

He knew? he knew? why the hell would he do this if he knew it was me! I felt so confused. "I could barely control myself earlier, I had to run in here or I'd go insane.." My heart raced, I now knew what was going on. He was a vampire...  
>"T-takuma...its ok-k I know-w what-t-t yo-ou are..." His hold dropped on me. "what did you just say?" I saw the horror in his eyes. My eyes adjusted to the dark which made everything visible. "I said I know what you are..." His hand came up to my cheek as he moved my wet hair from my face. I quickly moved away as he withdrew his hand with a sad expression. "sorry..." "its ok, just don't do that ever again..." I was about to walk out but he was now infront of me. Curse them for being so fast.<p>

I sighed "I need to get to the auditorium Takuma and I'm bound to get in trouble from how long you kept me here" "why are you so casual about it?" "look I come from a family full of them" his face changed to suprise "are you?" my fist clenched as I held my anger back "no I'm not, I'm the only one who isn't" I pushed past him.  
>Then he tackled me to the ground with him laying on top. "what are you doing?"<br>"you know, I can help change your little predicament" My eyes went wide as I knew what he meant. I saw the playfullness in his eyes.

What a morning, all I wanted to do was have a normal life! "I thought you were a good little boy" "oh I am, but theres one thing about vampires that you should already know" "like what?" "when we find that one where there blood just sets you off it changes you completely, I like to call it finding your bloodmate" I looked him in the eyes searching for a hint of the real him. If what he said was real then it was no longer him. "I'm not even a vampire" "like I said, I can change that" "look I know this isn't the real you, you acted to happy earlier" "are you sure of that? for all you know this could be the real me" "but I'm willing to risk it so don't make a mistake"

I saw his teeth sharpen as my breathing hitched. He pushed up closer to my body.  
>He licked his lips as I winced. My body tensed up as I turned my head to the side revealing my neck. I don't know why I did but I guess thats the power those damn vamps had. "hmmm your a good girl aren't you" He held my hands above my head and slowly lowered his mouth to my neck. My mind was yelling no and in panic while my body said something else! Maybe somewhere in my mind since I hated how I wasn't one, was why I was letting it get this far. "it'll only hurt at first I promise it will get better after that" His voice was so husky now that it snapped me out of my trance. I pulled all my strength together and lifted my knees to his chest and kicked him. He flew back and hit the wall as I got up we were both gasping.<br>"I'm sorry but I had too" "its a shame but don't think I'll give up that easy" His sly grin held a mysterious light to it. I fell back down suddenly weak and felt my neck noticing my collar was ripped down almost showing my clevage. When the hell did he do that? They're too fast for my liking these vampires.

As he was about to jump at me the door flew open and a bunch of people stood there staring at us. It wasn't the best scene to see, what with me laying down with a ripped collar and him against the wall gasping. There was about ten of them.  
>I immediately recognized one of them as the guy I talked to earlier. I got up and tried fixing my collar as I walked over to the nearest desk. I gripped it as I put one hand to my heart choking. "whats happening?" I fell to my knees as a silver haired guy ran to my side. "don't tell me you bit her Takuma!" "he couldn't have I stopped him before he could" Everyone stared at me with intrest. "yeah I know what you all are and I'm sure everyone else does, they're probably just to scared to admit it"<br>The guy I knew came up to us and knelt down to my eye level. "hmmm your a smart one aren't you? I recognize you now" one girl spoke with venom in her voice "you know her Kaname?" "why yes I do Ruka, I seen her in a photo when I went to visit the Trysic family you know? one of the pureblood families left" I saw all their eyes go wide. "I'm not one if thats what you think! I'm the only not one..."

After alot of explaining and talking everyone somehow knew my life story. For some reason I kept looking at Takuma as he returned to normal. He kept his glance away from me though.

I walked to my dorm room after Kaname said he would explain to the headmaster why I wasn't at the assembly. I quickly changed and ran to class but before I got there I was pulled into a closet by someone. "wh-h" I wasn't able to finish what I was saying as there hand went over my mouth. They turned me around and flicked on the light. It was Kaname "what?" "you have my curiosity spiked, tell me why are you not a pureblood like your family?" I looked down ashamed that I didn't have a solid answer for why I wasn't one. "I don't really know why now let me out" I was about to walk out but he pushed the door closed "ok?" "maybe you are one and it hasn't awakened yet?" "look I don't know so leave me alone" He let me out.

After all my classes were done and school was over I felt a rush of relief. I would be able to leave to go check out the city nearby. I threw on my black hoodie and my favorite black mini skirt. I adjusted my purple goggles and pulled on my runners.  
>My locket was in perfect shape with my black cut off gloves as I looked myself over in the mirror.<p>

I hopped on my bicycle and rode like no tomorrow just wanting to get away for how ever long I could. I don't know when or how but I started to cry knowing I was truly alone in the world. My own family dumping me off here hoping I would get killed or changed. I would never stoop so low and become one of them it was stupid. I reached the city in a matter of minutes and loved the sound of the traffic.  
>It made me feel like I was home even if my home wasn't the best place. "needed to get away?" I turned and it was Zero as I had learned everyones names.<p>

"well when one is attacked by a vampire they tend to need time to themselves, or they go insane" "are you sure he didn't bite you?" "um I think I'd know if he was sucking on my neck" I chuckled as he leaned on the wall. "its good you don't want this life style" "sadly I do...but I don't at the same time" "why would you want to be this?" I could sense him getting worked up. "you don't understand but I came here to be alone so" I saw him nod so I went on my way.

While here I walked down every street and looked in each of the stores windows. I smiled when I saw things I liked. I felt like staying here forever but it was almost time to go back to...that place...

* * *

><p>This Is My First Fic So Don't Be Too Harsh :P<p>

I Do Not Own Vampire Knight.

I've also given Takuma a Badass Side xD

And I've Made It So The Vamps Are In Control Of Most Things That Is Why They Are Seen Around The Academy In The Day, They're Just Not Exposed To The Sunlight

Also You'll Notice That Takuma Is The Main Pairing But She Will Have Moments With The Others. -BabiiCupiid16


	2. Chapter 2

Lies That Held The Truth

Chp 2

Katalina's POV

The sun hit my eyes as I rolled over in bed. Upon opening them I threw my hand infront of them as I waited for them to adjust to the lighting. It was 7:00 am, I had approximately an hour to get ready and be in class by 9:00.

"oh your awake, good" I leaned up looking over to see Yuuki going through a pile of clothes on the floor. I yawned and stretched "what are you doing?" "I can't find my spare uniform, I ruined my other one and now I can't find this one"

I got up and brushed my tangled hair, wincing everytime I caught one I looked over mine. "well you know, I can lend you my good one" her screeches of joy made me topple over in pain "eeeee! really?" "sure I don't mind wearing the other, just stop screaming" she closed her mouth immediately and ran over to grab my good uniform.

We looked eachother over as I ran my fingers over the poorly sewn collar. "I tried my best to repair it" I sighed "no its fine, it'll do" I went into the bathroom to get ready.  
>My hair was up in the usual hairstyle as I did finishing touches to my make up. I was now applying eye liner when I heard Yuuki screech making me gouge my eye.<br>"DAMN! THAT HURT!" I ran out with my one eye crying as I looked around in panic.  
>"I lost my favorite stuffed animal.." The next thing I knew I was on the floor out cold...<p>

"Katalina! are you ok?" everything was hazy for only a few seconds till all I could see was Yuuki's big brown eyes. "Yeah it's just my eye..." "I'm soooo sorry let me help you" "NO!...I mean, I can handle it" I got up, walked to the bathroom and slammed the door shut blocking out Yuuki's pleas.

There was 5 minutes left to get ready and thankfully my eye went down and looked normal. Eyeliner was on and I was ready. "Alright lets go" We walked to our first class since we had it together.

After a few minutes of class time passed I got extremely bored. I began to replay the events of yesterday in my mind. Takuma...why did he react like that everyone said it was unusual for him. I was so distracted that I barely noticed the teacher yelling in my ear. "KATALINA!" "huh?" "your uniform is not in proper condition care to explain why?" I looked over to Yuuki and she looked paniced. "um well I don't think its your business" everyone gasped as the teacher went speechless then his face lit up in red and smoke came out of his ears. "OFFICE NOW!" I sighed and walked out.

It was so quiet in the hallways that it seemed to quiet and I hate that feeling. I looked out each window I passed watching the birds fly free. Oh how I envied them.  
>"shouldn't you be in class?" I stopped already knowing who it was "Kaname" "Well can't complain, your analysis skills seem to be in top shape" "what do you want?"<br>"I'm the president and its my duty to patrol the halls" "I'm headed to the office if you must know" "why?" "Is this 20 questions or?" "your right its not my business but one thing I want to know is, what set Takuma into that frenzy?" I slapped my forehead. Would they ever let it down or is my life so interesting all of a sudden?  
>"how would I kn-" before I could finish he was now inches away from my face. I backed away on a reflex but he caught my hand and held me in place. "you would make a fine vampire if you were to become one" my eyes lowered in suspicion "what are you implying?" he looked me up and down. "now I can see what it was" "which is?" "your smell its alluring, almost like a bullet to our senses" I whipped my hand back "settle down prep I'm not a blood bag" "you sure look like one with the bonus of your beauty, strength and smarts" I scoffed and walked away. Luckily he didnt follow.<p>

I sat in the chair as I waited for the lecture from the headmaster. "Katalina, he will see you now" I got up and entered the office. "please sit down" I walked to the chair infront of his desk. "It appears you have a mishap with your uniform" "uh look I can explain" "no need Kaname already filled me in" "what exactly did he say?" "just that Takuma got out of hand with his thirst control and attacked you"  
>I was amazed he was so calm about it himself. I thought he had no idea but I was wrong. "so what does this mean?" "I will excuse this and let the teachers know it will be fixed" I nodded and left back to my next class.<p>

After the meeting with the headmaster the day flew by like nothing. At the last bell rang I ran through everyone bursting with excitment. I would be able to go to the city again! I was so happy I ignored the glares from the people I pushed past. But I stopped when one of them was Ruka. "someones in a hurry, to meet Kaname no doubt" I gave her a puzzled look "I don't want to even be within ten feet of the ice cube!" "then its a shame I'm right here" I turned to see him right behind me. Ruka's face lit up at the sight of him. "I don't have time for this" "wait we need to talk to you" it was Aidou now speaking. "and why would I go anywhere with you guys? the only ones I trust are Yuuki, Zero and Takuma" They all looked at me with amused faces. There was Rima, Ruka, Aidou, Senri and Kaname and not one of them looked trust worthy. "just give us a chance" I knew I would regret it but I followed them into a closed off room.

"We need to know if you won't blow our cover" "Why would I? what would it benefit me?" "you just transfered here and your thrown into our lives with the threat of exposing us it seems odd don't you think? and as for the benefit thing, you hate our kind and exposing us would get us eliminated its a win/win for you" I was amazed at how they thought of these things. "its like your putting plans into my mind, I do not have that kind of a plan of any sort, and ones as smart as you should've known that already" it went silent untill we all heard Kaname clapping.  
>"as I thought, you know how to explain yourself properly"<p>

I rolled my eyes, when would they leave me alone! "one thing has my attention,  
>where is Takuma" "he went away for a little while" "why?" "he has to get his thirst under control again before he can ever be put near you" my eyes went wide. Was I really that tasty? I mean not to sound conceited but thats incredible! "was it really that hard for him?" "yes and if you hadn't come he would have to deal with it" I could hear the hissing in Rima's voice. "but its good he gets it under control now rather than it hitting him in battle causing problems" "whatever" I saw Kaname smirking.<p>

Kaname's POV

She was a very interesting girl, Always had something smart to retort. She was deffinately getting on Rima and Ruka's nerves but she can handle herself. I'm sure of it. "now now ladies calm down lets excuse Katalina, she has somewhere to be" I saw her eyes glint with hope as I announced this. After she left I was bombarded with questions from the girls. "look girls I want to see what shes capable of and if she really is a pureblood you better start showing respect to her, you did to Yuuki so why should this be any different?" I saw the ashamed look on their faces. Ruka's expression changed fast as she adopted a sly one "Kaname why does it seem you are favouring this one? I thought Yuuki was your prize possession?" "she is I'm just curious about her" I could see everyone knew what I meant.

After the meeting was over I walked outside since it darkened. As I walked out the gate I ran into Zero. "why hello there Zero" I spoke casually to piss him off. His retort showed I had "don't act fake, I know your bothering Katalina" "and why should it matter to you?" "because she's a human and doesn't know what she wants,  
>but I'll make sure she doesn't have to be one of us" "correct yourself Zero, you are a level e while I am a nobel" "thats all labels it doesn't mean shit" "tsk tsk keep your language in order" I saw his annoyance. I loved to press his buttons and Katalina seemed to be the key of it at the moment. "you know when she becomes one I might just get her to kill you" "shut it Kaname" "or I'll get her to" "I said shut it!" I was now staring into the barrel of the bloody rose. "Zero calm down I have more respect for pureblood than that, to treat one like that is pure scum" I saw him lower it and settle down.<p>

I looked up to the moon wondering what Yuuki was up to at the moment. "Kaname just let her decide in the end don't force it" "I know that Zero trust me" we parted nodding.

I had retreated back to my room and got ready for sleep. I would need it now that Katalina was around. She was something that made anything happen and one had to be prepared for that.

Katalina's POV

In my bed, I looked out the window at the shining moon. I wondered what would happen tomorrow, would they continue to bother me with becoming a vampire or would they let me live in peace. Some part of me liked the encouragement to become one. Deep down inside I wanted it but on the outside it just wasn't something I needed to give in too. Last of all what would happen the next time I encounter Takuma.  
>I fell asleep replaying it in my mind.<p>

When I woke up I smelled a raw stench that made me almost throw up on the spot.  
>I quickly shot up looking around. I saw Yuuki counting a number of pills and as I leaned down to smell them I flew back. It was the pills that smelled rotten. "what are those?" "just my blood pills" My eyes went wide "excuse me?" "don't you know about them? every vampire needs them" I walked away giving her a weird look.<br>I got ready in a matter of minutes and when I walked out Yuuki started laughing.  
>"what?" "today's a holiday" I held back my screams as I went back into the bath room to get unready.<p>

Suddenly it dawned on me, I would get to be gone from here for the whole day! A huge smile plastered on my face. When I came out Yuuki looked at me funny "what's got you so happy?" "oh nothing, I'll be back later, see ya" she waved to me as I ran out the door in normal clothes.

On my way to the city I almost got hit by a car not paying attention. I was just so happy I could barely keep track of anything. When I reached it I went straight for the bridge. "ahhh this feels so nice" " I know what you mean" I looked to the side of me to see none other than Takuma! "Oh! hey" "look I want to apologize for how I acted..." "its already forgotten" I smiled as he smiled. Then next thing I knew I was locked in a bear hug! "I'm so glad you've forgiven me!" sparkles started to appear as I was losing breath. "it's ok now let me breath..." he quickly let me go as I fell to the ground. He helped me up and I started laughing for no apparent reason. It felt good to let loose though. I haven't laughed in years and it almost scared me hearing myself. "listen Takuma how about we spend the day together, you seem to bring into a good mood which is what I need" "ok!"

The rest of the day we went everywhere sightseeing even though we knew the city like the back of our hands. It was getting dark so I decided to ride home as he took the bus. I was nearing the forest when I felt like something wasn't right. I stopped and looked around. I heard a twig break and looked in the direction of it but there was nothing "I'm just paranoid.." "no your not" Takuma was standing infront of me. I felt a rush of relief "oh its only you Takuma, you scared me" I saw his smile go sly and something definately wasn't right. "is something the matter?" he suddenly grabbed me by the arm and threw me to the ground. "what the hell Takuma!" I grabbed my arm in pain, his grip was strong. "I thought it was under control but I guess I was wrong" "no its not you, just come back before you do something stupid!"  
>I started to crawl away but he pushed me down again with his heel this time. I looked around for any sign of help but it was night and at night it was always desolet. I closed my eyes as he towered over me. "this can't be happening" "oh but it is Katalina, and tonight I'm not going to fail" I saw his teeth come out..oh no...<p>

* * *

><p>I Do Not Own Vampire Knight.<p>

I Tried My Best To Keep The Characters Persona's Original As Possible.

Also If You Have A OC Of Your Own I Can Throw Them In Here Too Just Msg Me About It. -BabiiCupiid16


	3. Chapter 3

Lies That Held The Truth

Chp 3

The moon was at its peak like every other night. Only tonight was different. I was on the ground hurt with a bloodthirsty vampire about to rip my neck to shreds! What made it worse was it was Takuma! The society would murder him if they knew he was doing this again! "look you'll be killed if they find out what your gunna do"  
>"not unless you become one of us, I'll be applauded and praised from Kaname" I looked at him appalled by his new nature. "don't be foolish you know the outcome of this, I'll be dead and so will you once they find my body" "If thats the price then so be it" "what!" I quickly got to my feet and ran as fast as I could into the forest.<br>I coud hear his yells "that's cool just run, it'll only make it more fun!" I hated this side to Takuma but I couldn't help but kinda feel excited. I knew it was the worst situation to be in but it was fun.

I was pretty deep into the woods when I decided to catch my breath. I pulled my sleeve up to see a bruised up mark where his hand grabbed me. "shit" "gotcha!"  
>I swung around to be tackled into a tree. I yelped in pain as my back connected with the wood. "see how easy that was and it was fun am I right?" "I have to admit it was but I'm sick of this" I jabbed him in the eye with my hair pin and as he backed up grabbing his eye in pain I took off. "that was close.." I reached the road and spotted my bike a few miles down. I sprinted in its direction. Something about the blackness of the night creeped me out so bad that I almost started crying.<p>

As I got on my bike I peddled with what strength I had left. My back and arm ached but I had to ignore it or I would be killed. I heard him behind me but I didn't dare look back. Who knows what kind of monster I would see. My heart was racing as I held back tears. "Just go away!" I kept screaming it over and over as I started to cry. I could hear him getting closer as my feet started to bleed from the excesive force I used. His breathing was so loud it felt like he was in my mind.

"come on Kat I just wanna give it a little pinch nothing to big" "screw that you want to murder me!" "so what if I do, just slow down I won't make it painful" This guy was talking insane but this was the true side to vampires. They were cut thoat and careless when it came to hunting. I knew this from watching my friends get hunted down by my family. That was why I was always alone. No one wanted to be friends with a girl like that.

But right now none of that mattered, what mattered was I had to deal with Takuma before things got worse. "what if I bargain!" "now your talking!" I rolled my eyes.  
>"what if I let you have some of my blood would you then leave me alone?" "how about this, if I catch you, you become my bloodmate and in return I'll keep Kaname and the others off your back" It sounded like a good bargain I had to admit. "and your sure it won't change me?" "if you really are a pureblood it won't, you change when the time comes on your own" I suddenly stopped in my tracks. As did he, I knew it was messed up but it wouldn't be so bad.<p>

I got off my bike and turned around pulling down my collar. I saw the smile and his fangs shined in the light. This was the craziest thing I was going to do in my life. I held back my breath as I could feel him on my neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I leaned my head back. The sting came sharp and fast as he slowly sunk his teeth into my flesh. I heard him growl when I tried to pull away on reflex. I bit my lip to surpress the pain. I could feel myself getting lightheaded as he held me tighter. I could hear his breathing speed up as he bit harder and sucked more blood out. It was a really raw sight with blood running down my neck and leaking out of his mouth down his face. But then I started to feel a shock inside me.  
>It felt exciting and went through my whole body. I ran my hand through his hair as I closed my eyes and gave into the pleasure.<p>

At the end of it I was barely able to stand and neither could he. "I tried to be as gentle as I could" I noticed the old Takuma had come back. "so let me get this straight, when your in this craving mode your a badass and when its quenched you return normal?" "that seems to be the way it is" I layed down in the middle of the road my whole hoodie soaked in blood as was his t-shirt. "I need a little time before I can move again" "me too" I looked up at the stars and started to count them for comfort. It was alot to take in at what just happened. Before I knew it I was half asleep in Takuma's arms as he ran back to the academy.

Takuma's POV

I noticed that she went pale all of a sudden and it worried me. Don't get me wrong I knew what I had done was wrong. So I picked her up and ran back before any thing got worse. By the time I got there I ran into the nightclass with everyone there and accounted for. It was quite a sight. Her unconcious in my arms with us both stained with blood and my fangs still out. Everyone jumped up away from us as I layed her down on the desk.

"Takuma what have you done!" I looked to see Zero with the bloody rose already out and pointed at me. "i-it , I-I can exp-plain" I looked down ashamed for what I had done. "Takuma why don't you go clean yourself up while I deal with this" I looked up to see Kaname walking over to Katalina's body. It might have been instinct or something but I jumped infront of her and growled at whoever went near her. "Takuma calm down" I seen Yuuki put out her hand to me but I whipped it away and hissed. "Takuma she will be ok just let us help her" it was Rima who now spoke but I felt like she wasn't being truthfull. "no, I am to stay with her untill she wakes up" "well you won't have to wait long, I'm up" everyones eyes shot in her direction.

She leaned up and her paleness went away as colour came back to her skin. I sighed in relief knowing I hadn't killed her. "you're ok?" she nodded as she held out her arms to me. "take me to my room" I nodded and picked her up bridal style. No one interfeared knowing it would be wrong to. I layed her down in bed and tucked her in. "I'm glad I didn't kill you, it was just I couldn't control myself" "its ok I'm fine you just need to rest as well, we have a deal now don't we" I smirked knowing I had finally found my bloodmate. Everyone else had one, Zero and Yuuki, Rima and Senri, Ruka and Kaname. The others didn't matter as much, they would find theirs like I found mine.

I went to my room and showered. When I walked out of the bathroom into my room I seen Kaname standing at my door in the dark. "when did it happen?" I looked away "I don't know" "don't lie to me Takuma" "I lost control again when I saw her in the city" "and she just let you drink her blood?" "actually yes she did" I seen the suprise on his face and it was hard not to brag. "she didn't change you know" he looked down "I know" "that can only mean one thing" I looked up "she's a pure blood..."

Katalina's POV

The events of the lastnight almost felt like a dream. But I knew they weren't and I loved how he kept his word. I was awake through it all lastnight. I saw how he protected me from them. Who knows what they would have done to me. I shivered at the thought. I was glad the holiday ran through the whole week. I could barely move but in the blink of an eye Takuma was at my bedside. "need anyhelp" I blushed noticing he wasn't wearing any shirt and only pajama pants. "I can't move.." I saw his face sadden "don't worry, you needed the blood or you'd never be the same" "but at what cost? your hurt badly" I motioned for him to lift me up.

After we got my hoodie off he threw it away it reeked of blood. I was able to take a shower alone. I blushed once more at the thought of him helping me shower. Thank gosh he didn't have to thats too personal.

I was all cleaned up and ready for what today had in store. I had gained some strength back, enough for me to be able to move on my own. I took off my shirt and looked my body over in the mirror. I ran my fingers over my bruised arm and arched my body to see my bruised back. Next I leaned my head to look over my now bruised neck. I couldn't help but laugh, what would my family think of me now. Me being the bloodmate of a nobel. Maybe they would give me some respect then. I threw my shirt back on and went back into the room to find hm dressed and ready.

We had walked through the halls and went outside with the addition of a parasol for Takuma's sake. "when do you think the bruises will heal?" "he looked at me with astonishment "how can you be so cool about it?" "trust me I've been through worse plus its kinda fun don't you think?" I saw him smile "there thats the Takuma I wanted to see. We laughed and kept on walking.

We walked all the way to the spot where it all happened. I was already tired by the time then but I could manage. I looked around seeing my bike and blood every where. I handed him the parasol and knelt down smelling the stink it produced.  
>"my blood stinks" "not to me.." I looked up at him "if only you could see how it smells to me, its like if diamonds could have a smell yours would be the one" I blushed at his corny comments.<p>

After we went back with my bike in tow I went to my dorm to find it empty. I opened the lights and fell on my bed. I guess I wasn't healed all that well. My body ached to the max. I closed my eyes for a little but soon fell asleep.

I thought I was dreaming but someone really was knocking at the door. I got up and groggily opened it. It was Aidou, "what do you want?" he leaned in on the door frame "oh nothing" "then why are you here?" his face fell. "I just came to see you" "why?" "can't a guy see a cute girl like you?" "no so go" I tried to slam the door but he put his arm to hold it "look lets just hang out me and you, I'm a sucker for beautiful people" "I bet you are judging from the bite marks on girls around here"  
>I managed to get the door shut but when I turned around he was sitting on my bed "thats not fair.." "well you gave me no choice" I rolled my eyes and walked over to the window. "has Kaname sent you?" "no! why would I do what that thing wants"<br>"your one of his loyal followers" "yeah but not his mule" he was right about that.  
>"so then why have you come here?" he jumped up and held my face as he inspected my bite mark. "quit that" I slapped his hand away "I just wanted to see it, boy he went to town on you didn't he" he started smirking which made me blush "he was hungry..." "see, your a cool girl, you let him do that and stick around, I need me one of those" "you have millons" "yeah but none of them are like you" I scoffed and threw a soda his way. He gave me an 'are you serious' look. "what its all I have"<br>"not entirely true" he winked "I'm not going to let you drink my blood"

He began pacing back and forth "why not?" "I'm not like that so just drop it" "fine"  
>he was about to leave but for some reason I didn't want him to. "h-hey" he turned around "huh?" "we can talk if you want" "then I can drink your blood?" Next thing I did was slam the door successfully in his face and went back to sleep. The only problem being I couldn't fall back asleep. I opened my window and cut my finger.<br>I needed some fun and I knew just how to get it. In a matter of seconds he was on my window sill looking ravenous. "so you got my call?" he tackled me to my bed as I laughed with a sly smile on my face. "your bad" "how?" "using this against me" I gave him my most innocent look "I don't know what you're talking about, it was a little paper cut and my window just happened to be open" he laughed "yeah right"  
>The whole night we played cat and mouse while he tried to catch me but he was more gentle about it not that I hated the rough side.<p>

"so I'll see you tomorrow?" "yeah" he was holding me while we stood by my doorway.  
>It felt like we were in a relationship. Even if it started two days ago. "how does your neck feel?" I felt it and it only stung a little "its ok" I smiled which made him smile.<br>"see ya Bloodmate" "see ya"

After he left I kept that word in my mind 'bloodmate'. Was he only around for my blood? We didn't really know eachother all that well either.  
>I should give it more time before I jump to conclusions.<p>

* * *

><p>I Do Not Own Vampire Knight.<p>

I Have To Admit I Hate Sara Shirabuki, That Is Why Takuma Is The Main Man In Katalina's Life.

Let Me Know If I Should Continue This Story. -BabiiCupiid16


	4. Chapter 4

Lies That Held The Truth

Chp 4

By the time I woke up it was noon, I looked around the room with half lidded eyes. They shot open when I seen that Yuuki was right next to my face. I backed up fast falling on the floor. "ow..." "oh I'm sorry" I got up fixing my bed. She was eyeing me up and down so I looked at her suspiciously. "something wrong?" "nope" her attempt at a fake smile was so obvious. "Yuuki I can tell your lieing" she huffed and propped herself on my bed ruining it. I sighed "we all know what you and Takuma are doing" I froze "what do you mean?" "we smelled blood lastnight and Takuma and you were no where to be found" "that doesn't prove anything" "Kat,  
>I've done this, its alot to handle, are you ok?" "look its not what you think, so just drop it" She sighed "your just like Zero it scares me"<p>

She then went for the door "Kat just promise me you won't let it get too far" I averted my gaze and pretended I didn't hear her. When I heard the door shut I whispered a silent answer "it's already too late for that..."

I was then about to have a shower noticing we had no shampoo left. "shit...into town I guess" I got dressed in my last clean outfit and left. I was just about to get on my bike when I felt someone behind me. I turned around and was looking up at Kaname. "what is it?" "I have a few questions, shall we?" he pointed to the path way leading to the forest. "no thanks" I tried to get on my bike again when he spoke again "you'll find that these questions are concerning Takuma" Next thing I knew we were pretty deep in the forest.

"so whats the damn questions?" "I want you to know that if what is going on continues, we will have to step in" I knew what he meant which sent shivers down my back. "look I know what the concequences are and I know how to handle myself" "lets test that" "huh?" suddenly he backed away into the darkness. I looked around "haha very fun-" I didn't have time to finish as he tackled me. I now knew he was being serious. I pushed him back and jumped up into the tree and pulled out my gloves. As I was putting them on I heard a loud crack. Noticing he snapped the branch I jumped to the other tree across. I kept jumping till I reached a lakeside. I landed right before the water. Upon turning around I seen him lunging at me, in a matter of seconds I ripped off my locket and slapped my hands together with it in the middle, the pendant appeared on both centers of my hands and the chain got thicker and longer. Before he could attack me I tightened the chain and held it infront of me blocking him as he flew back gracefully.

"My what a weapon you have there, its rare and the way you performed it was magnificent" he began clapping as I let the chains fall the ground as I lowered my arms. I had a chain on each hand, the chain coming out the center of the pendant. "its something my mother gave me, in case I was ever attacked by a bad vampire." I seen his face go sour as I said this. I smirked knowing I had called him something bad and what made it better was he let me. "I'll be going now" I started to walk away when I stepped on a nail.

"damn..." I fell to the ground taking off my shoe seeing my sock soaked in blood.  
>"here, let me help" I looked up to see Kaname holding out a hand to me. "no thanks I got it" "as you wish" before he left Takuma came in a rush "Katalina, are you ok I smelt blood" before I could answer he looked at me then Kaname. "oh, I see" I got up and stumbled towards him as he caught me before I fell "no, its not like this,<br>trust me Takuma" "I see you have issues to deal with, Takuma come see me when you are available" "yes lord Kaname"

After he left Takuma dropped me. "what was that for?" I began rubbing my foot.  
>"I have no respect for you..." I slammed my fist on the tree "dammit Takuma, I am not and will never give anyone but you my blood!" he looked at me with suprise.<br>"yeah thats right, you heard me, but if your going to assume this everytime I'm around one of them, then...then...I just might..."

Takuma's POV

I looked the other way angrily. She was so foolish it bothered me. The way she, a human, could push my buttons. "this isn't worth it" I seen her sadden. Part of me wanted to laugh while the other wanted to comfort her. But I was an Aristocrat so I kept my calm and walked away. It was just an arguement we would get over it. I wondered if Zero ever had to deal with this.

I knew leaving her there hurt would be stupid but I was mad and it was in the moment. I left as fast as I could, heading for Kaname's room. No doubt it was about Katalina. Some of me hoped it wouldn't be.

"I came just as you asked lord Kaname" "come" I seen him by his window with the moonlight shining on his features. The room was dark but I could see perfectly. I walked in and shut the door but remained by it. "why are you so distant Takuma,  
>has this girl really changed you that much." "you don't have to worry I realized what we were doing was wrong, I put an end to it" at closer inspection I swear I could see him smiling. Ever since Yuuki was confirmed a pureblood something inside Kaname changed. He became more cold...I left knowing the meeting was over.<p>

Katalina's POV

"I can't believe that jerk really left me out here alone!" I got up ignoring the pain from my leg. "Damn Kaname, if he hadn't done that everything would still be good." I walked over to the tree and stood against it.

I heard a hiss in the distance and suddenly moved as a dagger stabbed the tree where I just was. "who's there?" All I could hear was a womans laughter. I was able to rip off my locket and do my proccess. With the chains by my side I threw off my shoes letting the bloody smell waft through the air. I heard screams and yells of excitment. "shit, theres more than one" Judging from the screams there was about 5 of them. 2 female and 3 male, "I will kill you all one by one, so come at me!"  
>I whipped my chain forward as one jumped out from the darkness. I slit his cheek,<br>"argh, you bitch, I deserve most of your blood now" I laughed at how far gone he already was. "You sir are what gives the good ones bad names" He licked his lips and maybe it was just me but as I blinked I saw Takuma in him. It was probably from the blood loss making me see things. I shook my head and when I regained myself I realized I was on the ground with the rest circled around me. I was about to whip them but my hands wouldn't move "sorry girlie but we can't have that" I looked and seen them standing on both of my chains.

"you're making a mistake!" as one came down I kicked him back "oOoOo a fiesty one, I wish they all played hard to get like this" I looked at the woman who said this. "I'm not playing hard to get, I'm playing never gonna happen!" I ripped my chains from under their feet and sliced the head off of one female. "NOOOOO!,  
>that was my sister!" She charged at me as I backed up. She was a fast one I'll give her that. I almost lost my balance as I jumped backwards onto a tree. As I landed on the branch I screamed out in pain as my foots cut got deeper from the force I was putting on it.<p>

Takuma's POV

I was in nightclass with everyone as I heard Katalina's scream. I immediately got up "Takuma" I looked to see Kaname already up as well "please, she could be dying"  
>I seen him nodd as I jumped through the window. I smelled alot of blood as I cursed myself. I looked behind me and seen everyone as well. "we're bored we need something to do" I knew Rima was doing this for me and not out of boredome. I smiled to her and kept at my pace.<p>

Katalina's POV

I was now crouched up by the tree after falling. I whipped any of them that tried to come near. "lets stop playing around I'm hungry!" I looked and it was the one I wounded. "your all going to die, its a shame your not smart enough to admit it" I saw their expressions change to suprise.

I got up and leaned on the tree "have you given up yet?" "not even close, whats one wound gonna do" I snapped back my chain cutting one of them in half. The rest then charged at me as I held them in hand to hand combat. I yelled in pain as one clawed at my arm. I sliced off his arm taking on the last two. In the end I was standing up with all of their bodies around me.

Takuma's POV

When we arrived we seen the mess that happened. There was Katalina in the center of all their bodies. I couldn't believe she had killed them all on her own. Kaname spoke before anyone "did you do this?" I seen the fear and hate in her eyes "now I know why I hate your kind" I heard the venom as she said 'your kind' it hurt my heart to know she had to go through this. Zero and Yuuki then showed up. Both quickly ran to her side. "Kat are you ok?" she then stood up taller but I noticed her flinch from her wounds. "I am done with this, If I wanted to be attacked like this from vampires I should have stayed home..." "Katalina don't be too hasty" "Takuma I thought you were different, I mean I knew what you were and what you were capable of, I guess I just expected you to be more reserved" I looked away as everyone watched my response.

Katalina's POV

I was sick to my stomach from the blood loss but I needed to be the stronger one. I ran to a bush and ended up puking more blood. "so much for the tough approach"  
>I chuckled and started to walk away. With Zero and Yuuki by my side I kept my head held high.<p>

When I reached the dorm Yuuki left me alone with Zero for some odd reason. I held my arm as it started to sting. "you should treat that before it gets worse" I looked at Zero, he meant good, he's what gives the vampires a good name. "Zero, your gunna beat this" he looked at me searching my eyes. "now do you understand why this is not a good choice" I looked down knowing I was wrong all along. "I'm going to eliminate everyone of them even if it kills me" I was so angry at them and I know the hate was here to stay. "Trust me, I have the same views" Some how I was starting to see Zero in a new light. I shook the thoughts away knowing my true love was Takuma. "goodnight Zero" "goodnight" I walked inside to my dorm. Yuuki was already asleep so I started to pack my things. I went into the hallway as I made a call. I heard a females voice "Hello?" "Mother, I wish to come home, arrange for a limo to come right away" "very well" sometimes my mother showed her love and understanding towards me but not as much as the love she gave my sister.

I had my things ready and waited at the gate as the headmaster stood with me.  
>"you know, if there could have been a way, I would adopt you, give you real love a parent should" "I know..." I hugged him. "care to give one more hug?" I looked to see Takuma. "maybe" The headmaster walked away giving us time alone. "I wish you wouldn't leave" "I know, but I've spent my time here and learned that I am better than my family vampire or not" I seen him frown. "well one more time for old times sake" I seen his face light up. I lowered my collar as he began to drink my blood. Before I could begin to enjoy it he was ripped away and I was pushed back.<br>"Zero!" Zero was infront of me with the bloody rose out, Takuma stood up and cleaned himself off. "get away from her!" I grabbed Zero's arm and held my neck. "Zero please your making a mistake, she let me" "shut up!" he steadied the gun. Takuma got in his fighting pose, I didn't know what to do but stay by Zero's side, it probably hurt Takuma's feelings. "well I'm impressed, two vampire's fighting over my daughter"  
>we all looked to see my mother standing outside the limo. I fell suddenly being too weak from blood loss. Zero lowered holding me as Takuma also ran to my side. Zero although pushed him back as Takuma hissed. "step back I shall take care of my own daughter" I looked up helplessly as she lifted me in her arms. I closed my eyes as I was layed down in the limo falling asleep probably on my way home.<p>

* * *

><p>Alright, I've Decided To Give The Other Guys A Chance. So There Will Be Less Of Takuma.<p>

And You'll Notice I'm Bringing In Her Family Now.

I Do Not Own Vampire Knight

I Hope WhoEver Reads This Story Enjoys It -BabiiCupiid16


End file.
